A Halloween to Remember
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville sneak out for some Halloween fun and partying Muggle style. A bit humorous. Friendship. Dean/Ginny romance in the later chapters. Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **For the sake of my story, let's pretend books 6 and 7 aren't written yet. Let's also pretend this means Ginny (now year 6) and Dean (now year 7) have been together since they were in years 4 and 5, well the end of those years. Which, in my little world here, will have them in a relationship that's been going on for one year and three or four months. Also, we'll pretend that one Harry Potter defeated one Lord Voldemort during his sixth year, which leaves us war free. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places or spells you recognize.

* * *

A Halloween to Remember

Halloween was coming up this Friday and Dean, being the muggle born he is, along with Seamus, a half-blood, have insisted that this year we do Halloween like muggle teens our age. Including costumes, parties, something called "trick-or-treating" and basically all around silliness. They're acting like little kids and it's getting me all giddy too.

We have it all planned out really. I'm to snatch Harry's map and we're going to sneak into Hogsmeade. That part is simple enough. Then we'll hop on our brooms and fly to the closest muggle town. If that town isn't eventful enough we'll move on to the next one until we find a satisfying town. The boys are 17 so they can shrink our brooms and do any other magic we'll need to do. You never know when you'll need to have your wand handy for a good prank.

To make it even better we've been working on making a Polyjuice Potion that should be done the day before. It's complicated, but luckily we are all semi-decent in potions. Besides, if Hermione could do it as a 12-year-old we can surely do it as a 16-year-old and a pair of 17-year-olds. We're each going to slip in to the first years' dorm rooms and nick some hair when they aren't around so we can trick-or-treat at a more accepted age.

Of course this means we'll have to have a costume for when we're their size also. The beauty there is that, according to Dean, many kids dress up as witches or wizards on Halloween. We figure we can just nick their school robes and hats too. If we remove or transfigure the Hogwarts crests we'll just look like kids dressed in costumes. Plus, Dean says we can keep our broomsticks at normal size and they will go with the costume.

Today's Tuesday and Dean and I are heading to dinner. We're meeting Seamus there and afterwards are going to our secret room to check on the potion. We very well couldn't do it where people could see it. Right at the start of the year we owled Fred and George to ask for a hidden place we could work on it, taking care to be discreet in what we were doing. All they know is we're brewing a potion that we didn't want to be caught doing. That's all they needed to help us. I think they're a little proud their sister is being sneaky and mischievous.

We walk in and spot Seamus sitting with Neville, Lavender and Parvati and go to join them.

"Hey Ginny, Dean." Parvati greets us briefly before returning to gossip with Lavender, not even waiting for a reply. We sit across from Neville and Seamus and make small talk while eating.

"You guys going to the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match Saturday morning?" Neville asks.

"Probably not. They aren't really a threat to our team for the cup, plus it's the morning after Halloween. We'll probably be sleeping in." Dean responds, sharing a quick glance with Seamus and me.

"Makes sense," Neville says. "What are your plans for Halloween? Must be good if you'll be sleeping in."

"Not sure yet, but I don't doubt we'll find something to do," I answer.

"Where the three of us go there's always a party, ya know," Seamus grins.

"Well let me know what you guys decide. I'm still looking for something to do," Neville adds while getting up. "I've got to get to the library. I'm supposed to tutor a few second years in Herbology. See you later," he says over his shoulder.

The three of us exchange another look before nodding to each other and leaving the Great Hall. We wander silently to the fourth floor where our potion is. Fred and George had informed us of a portrait there of an old wizard who conceals a small unknown chamber. Apparently they worked on perfecting their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs in there before they had set them off at Umbridge. They also informed us that if you asked, and gave him a time frame and acceptable reason, he'd let you create a password and wouldn't tell anyone what you were doing or that you were even there. Lastly, they advised we didn't lie about our reason for wanting the room. They said he was a right troublemaker in his day and, unless what we were up to was seriously dangerous, he should give us no problem. Once all was explained he let us choose a password and enter, promising to keep our secret as long as we promised to have good stories to tell him. He may be just a painting, but he likes to hear about good pranks as much as anyone else.

Arriving at the painting we look around to make sure no one is near by.

"Hello Nathaniel," I greet the portrait. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine young Ginevra. How have you been?"

"Wonderful, you know we're almost done in your room - only a few more days. Maybe we'll have to come up with some other sneaky ideas so we can continue to visit you," I grin at the idea.

"You men better keep an eye on this one," he says to Dean and Seamus chuckling. "She has quite the mind on her."

"Don't we know it," Seamus responds grinning broadly.

"Oh, come on now Seamus, she comes up with the more brilliant ideas we go through with. It's the Weasley blood I think," Dean jokes, tossing an arm around me.

I just shake my head at them, "Starkers," I say to Nathaniel. "Honestly, I still don't know why I let you choose the password Shay," I mutter walking into the room, earning a chuckle from all three males.

"Think about it love, how many people are going to walk up to a portrait and say starkers?" he reasons. "Besides, it's fun to see your cheeks tinge pink whenever you say it."

"Oh, shut it Seamus." After checking on the potion and adding the ingredients for today, we sit around on a few pouffes to talk, just enjoying the privacy we get in this room. Once settled I turn to Seamus. "Is your costume all ready then Shay?"

"Almost, I'm having a tough time finding the spell to style my hair. Once I have that everything is set," he responds frustrated. "How about yours and Dean's?" he asks - Dean and I have decided to dress as a couple.

"Everything is set mate," Dean answers instead. "And no, I still won't tell you what we're going as," he adds on before Seamus can even open his mouth.

"Well excuse a bloke for being curious."

"Shay, why don't you just use a minor hair lengthening charm and then style it the muggle way? Then you can just chop your hair back off the next morning," I ask before Dean can respond with some barmy remark.

"That's not a bad idea, but then I'd need you to help style my hair. We'll be doing this after the potion transformation wears off remember."

"Blimey, am I dating Dean or you? When are you going to get a girlfriend who can help you with these things?" I ask shaking my head.

"You know me love, settling down isn't my thing. I'm the Hogwarts flirt. I'm sure I'll find a nice girl at one of these parties though," he responds, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're such an arrogant prat sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, but it makes you love me all the more." Seamus responds.

Dean watches the interaction between Seamus and me with an amused look on his face. We have a conversation similar to this often. Since Shay doesn't have a girlfriend, he acts like I am. He has become one of my closest friends since I started talking to Dean a year and a half ago. He's basically the big brother I don't mind having. He doesn't get over protective and bossy.

After a moment of silence passes Dean speaks up. "What do you guys think about bringing Neville along with us?"

"What?" Seamus and I ask in unison.

"Well, he said to let him know if we come up with something to do. He doesn't have anything planned yet. And you know he'll have a blast with us."

He's right. Neville usually enjoys hanging out with us. He sometimes gets involved in our schemes; this would be no different. And he would be less nervous around people he won't see again, causing him to loosen up and have even more fun. I guess if we were going to ask anyone in the school to come with us it would definitely be Neville. Though the three of us are unbelievably close, Neville is the only other person we even consider to let in ever. We have tons of other friends - we are quite the popular bunch between Seamus flirting with all the girls and a lot of the guys loving our pranks - but we don't let any one vey close, with Neville being the sole exception. He isn't quite as close to us as we are with each other, but he's bloody close.

"Okay," I say after a minute, "let's ask him to come. You know even if he doesn't want to, he won't tell anyone about us sneaking out." That's another thing with Neville, he's a fiercely loyal friend. If you trust him with something he wouldn't dare tell a soul.

We look to Seamus to see his answer. He just shrugs as if to say "Sure, why not?"

"It's settled then. We ask Neville to join us."

That settled we get up to go find him. Saying a brief good bye to Nathaniel as we leave. We find Neville in the library still, just finishing up his tutoring. We sit and wait until the second years leave the library. Once gone we approach Neville.

"Hey guys, what are you lot up to?" he asks.

"Just been lazying about, discussing Halloween plans," I answer nonchalantly.

"Did you come up with any plans?" he asks with interest.

"Now that you mention it," Seamus begins, "it just so happens that we have."

"Brilliant! What are ya doing then?"

"How about we go talk about this elsewhere Neville," Dean answers this time. "We'd like to keep these plans discreet."

Neville nods immediately and we lead him back to Nathaniel - who was surprised to see a new member to our group. After introductions are finished and we are once again sitting on pouffes, we tell Neville our plans and invite him to join. He readily excepts, knowing we are top notch at sneaking around, and asks what he can do to help and what he'll need to have ready by Friday.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter's a bit boring, but it'll pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was only going to make this two parts, but it's going to be a little longer then I thought. I figured I'd update this part so you know I'm at least working on it. I'll have a third part up in a few days. Oh, and just to warn you, when I write Ron he usually tends to be an over-reacter… here's no different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places or spells you recognize.

* * *

At breakfast Halloween morning we tune out all the excited chatter and quietly discuss our plans - making sure everyone knows what to do and has everything they need. Before we get far in the discussion however, my darling brother and company join us.

"I don't know what you lot are planning, but it's obvious you're planning something," Ron states. "I want to know what little tricks you have up your sleeve this time."

"Why Ron," I respond, smiling sweetly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're simply enjoying our breakfast with each other."

"Cut the crap Gin, I'm not that thick." It takes a lot of control not to snort at this comment. "You know mum asked me to make sure you don't keep doing stupid little pranks and such. So spill."

"Fine," I say curtly, looking from Ron to Harry to Hermione before turning to wink at my boys. "If you really must know I'll tell you, but you won't like it so be warned."

Ron looks eager to hear what I have to say, I never tell him anything I plan to do. He must think I'm really going to include him finally, how cute. Hermione begins to look worried, if he won't like this, she knows she certainly won't. Harry, well for his part, Harry looks rather amused. He must understand that I'm just messing with Ron and that no one besides us is going to find out what we're up to. The bloke must be smarter than I gave him credit for.

"We're planning a prank for the Halloween Feast tonight."

That gets the desired reactions. Ron turns red, probably upset that we'll be disrupting his quality time with food and most likely be caught and in worse trouble for pulling a prank on the whole school rather than a select few this time. Hermione gasps, like that was the most scandalous thing she has ever heard. And Harry effectively tries to hide his chuckle; everyone knows that you don't threaten Ron's food.

"You wouldn't dare do something during the feast!" Hermione begins to reprimand us. "I thought you all knew better than that! Think about all the hard work put in to decorating the Great Hall for everyone to enjoy peacefully. Think about how hard the house elves will be slaving over all the food today. No, I won't let you do this."

"Yeah, we can't let you do that. Mum would flip. You'd get a howler, and then I'd get one for not keeping you in line! I'm not taking that sacrifice for you to just get a good laugh!"

We couldn't help it any more. My boys and me burst out laughing, joined almost instantly by Harry. Ron and Hermione look shocked at this, but round on Harry first.

"What, pray tell, do you find so bloody amusing?" Ron half screams.

"Harry's a rather smart bloke Ronald, that's why he's laughing," I answer before Harry has the chance.

"Hello, I'm smart too you know! Brightest of my age?" Hermione interjects, clearly offended that anyone would call Harry smart over her. That just makes us laugh harder.

"Brilliant as you are love, Harry's a different kind of smart," Seamus puts in once he calms a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's simple really," Neville begins, only to have his sentence finished by Dean. "Harry here has an immense amount of common sense and logic. Huh, mate?"

Still chuckling Harry just nods.

"Will some one tell me what the bloody hell is so funny?" Ron snaps.

"They're planning something mate, but it certainly isn't a prank on the feast. Gin just loves to take the mickey out of you." Harry replies, taking pity on his friends whom were too worked up to understand.

"Well whatever you're planning, don't!" Ron says turning red and stalking off, immediately followed by a huffing Hermione.

"Big plans tonight?" Harry asks, receiving four nods. "Have fun and just be careful. Keep an eye on her boys."

"Oh, I certainly will," Dean replies, practically undressing me with his eyes.

"Not that close of an eye," Harry chuckles before saying his goodbyes and following his friends out the doors.

"That was entertaining, but we'll have to keep an eye out for them later," Dean says. "If I know Ron at all he'll be trying to find out what we're up to all day."

"We can avoid him easily. We'll have the map remember? I'll just have to get it earlier than planned so they can't get it and scope us out. Actually I should go now, classes don't start for twenty minutes still," I say, kissing Dean quickly before trailing back up to the tower and to class.

During the whole of the Halloween Feast our excitement was growing. I was in a great mood. Even listening to Lavender and Parvati describe their costumes in great detail can't bring down my mood. And I happily ignore the watchful eye Ron is keeping on me.

* * *

I'm heading to Nathaniel's portrait now. We're all meeting up there to gather the stuff we need. We've been stashing everything in there over the past two days.

"Hello Ginevra!" Nathaniel greets me cheerily.

"Hello Nathaniel? Is anyone else here yet?"

"No, no you're the first to arrive. I must say I'm rather excited about tonight."

"You're not the only one"

"Yes, yes, but I'm simply a portrait. I have to live vicariously through you young-ins."

"Well, in that case we'll make sure to come back with good stories to tell you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Starkers." I go inside to wait for the boys and pack up our things. They don't show up until I've finished packing everything. Now all that's left to do is grab it all and go. It's funny how that works out. Once we're ready to go they gather around me with the map, brooms in hand, bags over our shoulders.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I say taping my wand on the map, waiting for it to appear fully.

We've decided before hand that we're taking the passageway to Honeydukes. We can easily get out of the basement on Halloween. They'll be too busy. We scope out the clearest path to the passageways' entrance and set out, getting a last "Good luck" from Nathaniel on the way. We easily make it to the passage and out of Honeydukes. Now it's time to fly. We fly south so if we get lost later a Point Me spell will let us know which way is north. We skip over the first few towns before finding the perfect one. Kids out trick-or-treating, loud music coming from many different houses where there are undoubtedly parties being held, and several people we can prank if we feel like it.

The first thing we do is head off to a non-populated area and hide behind a few bushes. We quickly distribute the Polyjuice Potions and down them together. After the transformation we change and are ready to go - making sure to note the time so the potion doesn't wear off in front of people. We wander from house to house, ringing doorbells and shouting, "Trick-or-Treat." This is so much fun! I can't even begin to imagine why we don't do this in the wizarding world. Not only do we get to run around threatening to play tricks on people, but also we get free candy for doing it! I'm going to have to take this matter up with someone at the Ministry. After being called adorable, precious and lovely several different times, we head back to hide and wait out our transformation.

"That was so awesome!" Neville exclaims.

"We know," Seamus and Dean answer smugly, as if they came up with the concept themselves or something.

"Why didn't we get to do that when we were young?" Neville exclaims again, obviously overjoyed.

"That's what I was thinking! I've already decided to take it up with the Ministry. Even if they don't do anything about it, when I have kids they're going to a muggle town to trick-or-treat every year before Hogwarts!" I add on, just as the transformation begins.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan love," Dean says once he's himself again, "but now its time to change costumes. I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly not made for clothes this size." He says referring to the first years' clothes we're all wearing still.

We start to change into our costumes, but before I even have mine on I hear, "Ginny, love, you haven't forgotten about my hair have you?"

"How could I Shay, you made sure to remind me several times. Use the lengthening charm and I'll be right there." I change into my under clothes and nick Dean's shirt before appearing to style Seamus's hair.

"Damn Dean, no wonder you keep her around. Look at the legs on that thing!" Seamus states, his eyes taking in the exposed skin. It's not like he's never seen me in my bathing suit so I don't know what his problem is. He earns a punch in the arm from both Dean and me though, and a chuckle from Neville.

"Did you want my help or not Shay?"

"Easy love, what did you expect coming out here in a shirt that barely covers anything?"

"Oh, I don't know _manners_, but apparently I expected too much of you," I respond cheekily, earning a couple laughs.

"Ah, who could keep manners around such a lovely creature as yourself?"

"That would be enough flirting with my girlfriend for now Seamus," Dean says in a tone leaving no room for argument. He doesn't mind when Shay flirts with me, unless, apparently, I'm dressed in next to nothing. I fix up Seamus's hair and then move on to help Neville with a few costume pieces before Dean and I retreat back behind our own bush to put our costumes on.

"You do look dead sexy in my shirts you know, doll?" Dean whispers in my ear once away from the others.

"And here I thought I looked dead sexy all the time," I pretend to pout.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. I don't think you can even comprehend how bloody sexy you make anything and everything look."

"No, I suppose not," I blush deeply.

He kisses me passionately and we continue on until we hear Seamus asking what's taking so long. We quickly break away and change into our costumes and all the extra pieces. Dean says a charm to style my hair and make up and then we head out to show off our costumes. We are going as the couple from the Disney movie Hercules. Dean was dressed in a Greek outfit that is practically a spitting image to Hercules, where my dress was slightly off from Megara's. It was still in the Greek style with the accurate darker sash around my waist and under my chest. The only difference is I chose to make is shorter so I could maneuver easier tonight.

"Blimey," Neville begins, mouth slightly agape, "You look beautiful Gin." Seamus silently nods in agreement.

"Thank you Nev," I say, blushing at the stares the two boys are giving me.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean asks with a fake pout. "Don't I look beautiful?"

"No," they respond simply.

"Well I'd have to disagree," I speak up for him. "I find him rather handsome, a real 'Wonderboy' to me," I grin, making a reference to his costume probably no one else will understand.

"Wait, what are you supposed to be anyways? Something specific or just a Greek God and Goddess?" Neville asks.

"Something specific. I love having a muggleborn boyfriend; it's like a whole undiscovered world! I'm dressed as Megara from a muggle kid's movie, Hercules, to be exact. And Dean's Hercules himself, quite the Hero in the movie."

"We'll have to introduce you to some things over the holidays Neville," Dean tells him. "You can come stay at my house for a bit after Christmas with Seamus if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Neville says excitedly. He knows just getting that invite means alot. Like I said before, we don't let people in really. "Will Gin be there too?"

"I'll be over during the days, but I haven't loosened mum up to letting me stay for a few nights yet."

"It'll be a grand time Neville, Dean's parents go to a New Year's Eve party every year too and stay the night. We'll have the whole house to ourselves," Seamus adds with a sly grin, no doubt already cooking up plans, even if it's two months away.

"Now let's see your finished costumes. I don't want to go to a party with badly dressed boys. Line up." The three of them jump to stand at attention, causing me to giggle yet again. "Not you Dean! I picked your costume myself, plus I don't need you looking extra good for any other girls. I don't intend to share you."

Seamus is dressed as Zorro, some famous muggle bloke from a movie, and he's looking bloody good. He's almost got the complete outfit; black pants, black shirt that ties from the chest up, black belt with a gold 'Z' centered on it, a plain black cape, black boots, a black fabric eye-mask and a sword. The only things missing are the gloves and the hat he opted not to wear but just wear his slightly lengthened hair fastened at the base of his neck. Neville's dressed as a pirate captain and he certainly looks good too. On top of his outfit he also has a bunch of accessories; worn brown trousers, brown sash style belt, open chested white shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, blue over vest, black jacket, black boots, a fancy three point hat complete with feathers, rings on numerous fingers, and a sword.

Yes, these boys will do.

"Such handsome boys I have here. Who knows how I'll keep all the girls away from you."

"Don't you dare keep them away," Seamus says, trying to be menacing I'm sure.

"Calm down Shay, like I could ever keep them from you," I say. "Everyone knows how attractive girls find the under intelligent," I quietly add on, earning massive laughs from Dean and Neville and an indignant noise of sorts from Seamus.

"Alright, alright, let's find us a party," Dean cuts in before a battle of wits starts up between Seamus and me.

We went to the first open house party we came across, but it wasn't lively enough for us so we moved on. Walking into the second house was we find it is a complete opposite from the first. Several dozen people dancing, a bar stocked full of all kinds of drinks, a few different drinking games I'm not currently familiar with, and many girls for Seamus to flirt with. This looks like our kind of party. We split up right away. Seamus goes off to a group of girls he spots dancing together. Neville goes to get a drink before heading to the dance floor. Dean and I head for the game tables.

"Hey, newcomers! My name's Isaac," one of the blokes playing shouts. "You want to play? We're starting a new game soon."

"Ginny, and we'd love to, but we've never played before," I shout back over the music.

"No worries doll face, we can teach you. Is this your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Yes, he happens to be."

"That's a shame, I wouldn't have minded getting to know you," he says, eyes quickly raking over my body. "No worries though mate," he says turning to Dean. "I don't ever mess with another bloke's girl."

"Glad to hear that, I'm not too keen to share her. She's a treasure. My name's Dean by the way," he says shaking Isaac's hand.

"I wouldn't want to share either. So, Dean and Ginny, you obviously aren't from around here or I'd know you."

"No we go to a boarding school nearby and decided to sneak out so we can have some _real_ fun on Halloween for once," Dean answers grinning.

"Ah, sneaking out, eh? You're my kind of people! Let me introduce you. That's Audrey, her boyfriend Justin, Anton, Keegan, his girlfriend Kyra, this one's my little sister Alessia and Natasha. Guys and girls, this is Dean and Ginny. They snuck out of their school to do Halloween the right way, let's not let them down!"

After introductions and short conversations it was our turn to play.

"Oh, hold on real quick. Dean, go get Seamus and Neville, I want them to learn this too."

"Seamus and Neville?" Keegan asks once Dean heads to the dance floor.

"Yeah, we have two other friends with us too. They just headed straight for where the girls were when they got here."

"Definitely my kind of blokes," Anton says chuckling.

Once Dean returns with Seamus and Neville and the proper introductions are made again they teach us the game, its apparently called Quarters.

"Okay, I'll explain the rules," Issac says. "It's easy I promise. We all sit around the table. We pick some one to be the first shooter and they have to try to bounce a quarter off the table and into the glass. If the quarter goes in, the shooter chooses a person at the table to drink the contents of the cup and shoots again until they don't make the quarter in the cup. The person to the shooter's right becomes the next shooter. If you make three in a row you're allowed to make a rule to last the rest of the game. Who ever breaks the rule, drinks. The game ends when we either decide to play something else or one person rules the shooter position for too long." he explains. "You all got that?" After getting nods from each of us he continues on, "We're letting you go first doll face, new players usually start, and of course, ladies first."

I grin and take the quarter from him. I critically stare at the table before bouncing the quarter and watching it land directly into the cup.

"Oh this is going to be fun." They all laugh at my comment. "Well since we just got here I'm going to make Dean drink, you lot have quite a head start on us I presume."

Dean downs the shot set up, hands me the quarter and refills the cup before placing it back in the table's center. I bounce it again and make it. Grinning broadly I choose the next drinker, "I think I'm going to pick Issac this time. I don't want to leave you lot out of the drinking."

Once the cup's set up again I toss the quarter but just miss this time. The quarter passes on to Natasha, who's on my right, and she misses. The next three people miss and now the quarters in Keegan's hand. He bounces it rather lazily and makes it.

"Alright Ginny, going by your earlier logic you and your lot are behind on drinks, but I believe you are the only one who hasn't even started as of now, so bottom's up!" I quickly chug down the drink, which this time around was a full beer.

"Damn girl, you downed that like a pro!" Keegan exclaims.

"When you grow up having six older brothers, this guy as a boyfriend, and these two as best friends, you learn a bit," I reply in a mock conceited tone. He laughs and picks the quarter back up.

"Well in that case," he sinks the quarter, "bottom's up again."

"I think he's looking to push your tolerance love," Seamus chuckles.

"Ah, too bad he doesn't know how good my tolerance is though," I sigh, this time taking a shot. "Alright Keegan, take your third shot."

He bounces it and makes it again, smirking. "How about you. Neville it was right?" Neville nods and downs a shot. Once set up again, Keegan gains everyone's attention, "Alright you lot! I get to make a rule. Oh the possibilities. What should I choose? Who knows…"

"Just pick something already," Anton interupts, laughing at Keegan's dramatics. "The rest of us would like to play."

"Fine, fine, we'll stick with an easy rule for now. Whenever you want to leave the table, you have to take a shot," Keegan declares. Then, turning to my boys and me, he adds on, "I will warn you though, this is a simple rule. You may regret deciding to play this game as more come."

"We'll see about that stud, maybe you won't even have a chance to go again," I smirk.

"Isn't she a devious little something," Justin laughs.

"You have no idea what her mind gets up to," Dean shakes his head. "You should see us at school; sneaking around, pulling pranks, anything mischievous really. She's the go-to-girl for anything. Most of the things we do are her ideas actually," Dean explains proudly. "We guys have our fair amount, but hers are just brilliant. It's a real rare occasion if we're caught too, even with her prat of a brother 'keeping an eye on us.'"

"Blimey, why couldn't you guys go to our school. We could use you," Audrey says.

"Yeah, Natasha here's our main mastermind. We do have some problems about getting caught though," Alessia adds on.

"Ah, but you must keep in mind we're at a large boarding school. We're there day and night, too many other people to count, and basically impossible to keep tabs on everyone," Dean reasons.

"I don't always get involved in all their schemes, but everyone knows that the answers to who did the random things around school can be found within their circle. They leave behind not one tiny bit of evidence, nothing links them to the scene of the crime other than the fact that you just _know_ it's their style of a prank," Neville puts in, game completely forgotten.

"Basically saying, with Gin in charge, nothing goes wrong," Seamus sums up. I can feel my face burning at the praise the guys gave me. I'm nothing special, but apparently they disagree.

"Maybe you and Natasha need to have a little chitchat then. If separate you come up with brilliant ideas, together could be _unbelievable_!" Kyra says excited.

"Now I really understand why you wouldn't want to share the girl mate," Isaac says to Dean. "She's a definite keeper."

"Don't I know that. I have no intention of ever letting her out of my sight," Dean says while slipping an arm around my waist. Merlin do I love that boy.

"So, Natasha, you're the group mastermind eh?" Seamus asks in his flirty voice.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was an okay place to leave off. I'll start again from the same spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update. Every time I sat down to work on writing it my friend would insist I hang out with him until ridiculous hours of the night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places or spells you recognize.

* * *

"Oh here he goes," I say rolling my eyes. "Honestly Natasha, don't let him get to you. He's quite the charmer."

"That's okay. I happen to love being charmed," she says, blatantly checking Seamus out.

Okay, not what I was expecting. I watch them flirt around with each other before being interrupted by Keegan feeling the need to shout.

"Hey! I'm working on winning a game here!"

"And that brings us back to the start of the conversation. Enjoy the glory well it's your turn. I'm doubting you'll even get it back," I say, smirking again at the indignant sound he makes.

We continue on with the game. Keegan makes two more shots but just missed his shot for another rule. The quarter makes its way around the table. Some people make it, but not enough time for any new rules. After Dean's third shot misses it comes back to me. I sink it twice, handing out my drinks. When it comes time for my third shot I look over to Neville, who discreetly pulls his wand and casts a charm to control the movements of the quarter just as I release it.

"Oh, look Keegan I made a third shot. What's that mean I again?" I ask mocking confusion.

"You're too funny," he says sarcastically.

"Thank you," I curtsy.

"Let's see what kind of rule you can make," he challenges.

"Well, lets think about this, your rule hasn't even needed to be enforced because no one's left the table, so we'll have to make a more effective one." Oh, the possiblities. I'm pretty sure I know what I'll make it though. There's one that Dean, Seamus, Neville and me are already used to, not that we won't be breaking it at some point though. "You can't say drink."

"What?"

"You can't say the word drink," I say again. "You've never heard the rule?" After seeing a surprising number of head shakes Dean explains the rule.

"You can't use the word drink for anything. If you're telling someone to drink say something like consume. If you're asking someone for another drink, ask for a beverage instead. It seems simple, but it's quite hard to be honest. So good luck."

"Yes and for making my third shot I'd like to make Natasha _consume_." After she takes the shot I resume shooting, making it twice more with Neville's help. Half of them have already broken my rule and had to drink. You'd think when they start out with the rule they'd do well at least, but then you'd think quite wrong.

"Hmm, I believe if I make this I'm holding the table record this game, and get to make a new rule. Do I have that right Keegan?" I ask sweetly.

"Well let's just see if you can make it again," he says bitterly.

"Oh I think someone doesn't like being beat very much," I taunt him, not caring if I make him a little angry.

"You have _no _idea," Kyra says, earning many laughs and agreeing nods.

I shoot and Neville helps it in yet again, drawing an eye roll from Keegan.

"Well if she's just going to run the table there's no point in playing anymore," he says, tone still heavily bitter.

"That's fine with us. We can play something different if you'd like. Or maybe just pass up on games and dance," I suggest. Before anyone can answer though I have a brilliant thought. "Or," I drawl, turning to Natasha, "we could get some nice pranks in?"

Excited chatter breaks out amongst their group. The boys and me aren't that excited to work with them, but we did promise Nathaniel some pranks would be pulled. It's not that we don't like them or doubt their prank abilities, it's just that we now have to do pranks without magic. That takes a lot of the fun out of it. Of course, we can now do things that Muggles can't undo easily that a wizard could fix with the wave of his wand. Besides, maybe once we split up to dance later we can pull some good pranks. They wouldn't even have to be anything special since even the slightest magical prank would be amazing to these guys. We decide to go outside and plan so noone can over hear us.

"Okay, so what do we want to do?" Issac asks.

"Something to everyone inside? We could go to a different party and pull something there? Or there's always the school?" Justin suggests.

"Well that depends then. Do you want something with immediate reactions? Or do you want to do the school and have a lovely reminder of tonight when you go back there Monday morning?" I ask.

"Well shouldn't we do something immediate so you guys can enjoy the results?" Alessia reasons.

"How about we just do your school. Then you'll have the reminder of tonight," Dean suggests. "We won't need to see the results to enjoy them, we can see things play out in our heads. Plus when we get back to our school we'll have the rest of the weekend to prank and make up for what we missed there tonight."

"You sure?" Audrey asks.

"We like to show off our style," Seamus answers, "but we know it, so we'll show it to your school. Branch out to new areas, ya know?"

"You can see how good Ginny really is," Neville adds on. "If we weren't telling you now we're planning something you'd never know we were involved. You'll find nothing to prove it either other then this conversation. So you'll have this prank on your school and not be caught. So long as you don't go bragging."

"Fine, what's the plan for the school then?" Audrey asks, anxious to just do something

"Well, that's what we're working on isn't it?" Justin asks amused.

We spend the next half an hour debating ideas and finalizing plans. We finally decide to prank five different classrooms. The five rooms chosen are the ones that they're each scheduled to be in first thing on Monday. It's a bit childish, but we're going to glue down everything that moves in each classroom - with the exception of the phones so they can watch their teachers complain to others. And we'll do any other random things as we think of them. At first we didn't think we could do this at all, but, like a true prankster, Natasha has a large stash of superglue in a "prank box" under her bed.

Once we get to the school we split up into four groups of three. Team one is Audrey, Anton and Seamus. Team two is Justin, Alessia and I. Team three is Keegan, Natasha and Neville. And Team four is Kyra, Issac and Dean. We decide not to put couples together so the third person wasn't automatically in a third wheel position. Each "team" is going to start in a different room. When we finish with those, we'll all meet up in the fifth room and start on gluing those things down. Justin, Alessia and I make our way to the far side of the school, right next to the library. After a few minutes of Justin dealing with the locked door it opens and we proceed inside.

"Alright, so whose room is this in the morning?" I ask

"This would be mine actually," Justin answers.

"Perfect. I was hoping it was one of you with me and not someone else." Ideas are already forming in my head as I exam the room.

"Why's that?" Alessia asks curiously.

"Simple, we can add extra minor pranks around that would be specifically amusing to him."

"Brilliant! I have an easy sense of humor too. So anything you think of we'll do. Doesn't take much at all to make me laugh."

"Even better," I say with a mischievous grin. "We'll start with the gluing then move on to the extras. Keep track of any ideas, I've already got a few."

After we finish gluing we sit down to figure out the extra pranks.

"Alright, what'd you guys come up with?" I ask, getting straight to business. Once in go mode I'm hard to knock down.

"Well, I thought of one for the phone," Alessia says hesitantly.

"No need to sound unsure. We're going for anything here. Justin says he's easily amused." She nods and continues. "I did this to Isaac before, and since it's a cord phone it'll work here. If we use a small wire or string, one that's barely noticeable, to tie the cord together then when she goes to pick up the phone she won't be able to. She'd barely be able to move it apart, certainly not enough to use it. And when she realizes it's tied and undoes it, we can have a backup plan too. Like something on the earpiece," she suggests quickly.

Not only is that a good idea, she managed to latch on a back up plan. I could use her at Hogwarts. She'd give Dean, Seamus and Neville a run for their money.

"Definitely do that one. Miss Payton would be hilarious with that. She probably wouldn't even think to see if it's tied together for a good five minutes," Justin laughs.

"Anything else Alessia?" I encourage her. She's got to have something good cooking up in her head.

"I don't know, a lot of things I thought of won't work while everything's glued down. They'll have to be for another day. When we were gluing things down though I thought it'd be funny to take all the pens and glue the tops on too."

"Excellent. We're going to have one frustrated teacher. Justin, any ideas?"

"I don't really have any. I'm more of the "tell me and I'll do it" type. I just let Natasha and everyone else come up with ideas. It's rare I have one. What're yours though? You said you had a few."

"Alright, I had a phone one but I like Alessia's so we'll stick with that. Now, for the desk, once this teacher realizes things are glued down she'll most likely try to find something that moves. I was thinking we put a cup upside down on the desk, but make sure it's full of water. As long as we cover the top when we flip it until it's securely upside down, it won't spill. However, when she picks the cup up…water everywhere," I grin.

"Perfect. That'll get her going. What else?" Justin asks, overly anxious.

"Now this one is up to you if we do or not. You probably won't be here to see it unless you come to school early, but we could always do a door prank too."

"How about this then," he begins to reason, "if what you're doing is just for this door we cancel that plan and do the one I actually managed to come up with? It's not just the teacher it'll prank. It's more of a whole school thing."

"That could be even better. Go on and tell us then."

"It might not be brilliant, but I was thinking we could go around the school and move all the signs."

"Which signs?" Alessia asks.

"Any signs," he shrugs, "directional signs, room number signs, office name signs, anything that would confuse people."

"Ya know Justin, I think that just might be a brilliant idea. I'm kind of wishing I could be here Monday myself now," I say. "How about we do the extras for in here then head down to meet everyone, then we can split up in twos and head out to switch up any signs. Sound like a plan to you both?"

"Sounds like a plan," they say in unison.

I wish I could be around to make plans with them for more pranks and not just spur of the moment ones. I'd love to see what they get up to when they aren't rushing to decide on something. We quickly set to work and then head down to meet the others, once again gluing anything that moves down. Once we finish we're still short three people: Kyra, Issac and Dean. We start to add extra little pranks around the room, waiting for them. They finally show up after an extra fifteen minutes.

"Honestly Dean, where've you been?" I admonish him.

"Sorry love," he says with a grin as he comes over to hug me and kiss my forehead, "we hit up the principal's office too. Figured we shouldn't make him miss out on the fun. And we did say we'd do anything we thought of along the way."

"Well we aren't done yet. We've another idea," I tell them.

"And what might that be?" Isaac asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let Justin tell you. It was his idea."

After he explains his prank we split up into groups of two and head out. This time I manage to be with Dean so he can use magic to quickly switch up the signs in our designated area and we can meet up with Seamus and Neville. They paired off too and before we split up we decided we'd do it quickly then meet up. We never really made any plans for going home yet. We sit ourselves in an area we know the others won't be in anytime soon. Once I'm comfortably resting in Dean's arms I turn to tease Seamus.

"I think Natasha's got quite the thing for you Shay. Did you see the way she was eyeing you down?"

"Who could've miss it?" Neville laughs.

"Well what can I say? All the girls want me," Seamus says arrogantly.

"If you keep telling yourself that it just may come true one day," Dean grins.

"Hilarious Dean. I don't know how you come up with these things."

"I've got to be quick-witted with Gin as my girl."

"You don't have to be. She can just manage to make you look all kinds of dumb," Seamus grins, glad he got a shot back in at Dean.

"Neville, did you know watching boys argue makes you lose brain cells?" I ask, effectively stopping the banter.

"What?" he asks, looking extremely startled, actually, all three of them look startled.

"I'm just kidding boys. I was only looking for a way to shut them up," I laugh, gesturing towards Dean and Seamus.

Silence ensues after my laughter dies down. Luckily, Neville breaks it quickly.

"I didn't get to thank you guys for anything yet."

"What have you got to thank us for Nev? We haven't done anything," I ask confused.

"You're wrong there. I have a few things to thank you for. We'll start with letting me come along tonight. You obviously had this planned for just the three of you for a while now, hence the Polyjuice. I appreciate the add in."

"Oh that's no big deal Neville. If we were going to invite any one to be the fourth person it would be you, no debate about it," I respond.

"And if you really meant I could come stay over break for a bit I want to thank you for that."

"Of course I meant it Neville. I wouldn't even have mentioned it if I wasn't serious," Dean says as if Neville was being silly.

"I know," Neville sighs, "but I also know that the three of you are incredibly close. I'm not thick, I know you don't ever let anyone in. You're letting me in right now though. You're letting me in over break. It's one thing to be included in various pranks over the year when I'm around anyways, but to actually invite me over when you could just let me stay at my own house, oblivious to the fact you guys are together, well, that means a lot."

"Neville, in case you never noticed, there are many people around the school who would love to be involved like you are," Dean says.

"We pick you though mate," Seamus adds on. "We like ya best. Great friend you are, ya know?"

"Seriously guys, thank you."

"Nev," I say quietly to get his attention, "don't doubt yourself when it comes to us. Us three _are_ ridiculously close, but you're the only person we ever even remotely let in." He nods and more silence ensues.

"You know guys, we should be planning our get away right now," Neville laughs.

"True, how long do you guys want to be here?"

"How about we don't plan to leave? We just leave when it feels time to get out of here," Dean suggests.

"Fine, but when one of us feels it's time to go we all go, no arguments," I negotiate.

"Sounds like a plan. Now lets get back to the others so we can head back to the party," Seamus says.

"Best thing you've said all night Shay. Dean and I have an appointment witht the dance floor," I say getting up. "And I'm sure Natasha's wondering where you've gotten off to."

"Let's not forget Neville here, when I went to pull them off the dance floor he was looking very cosy with a certain someone with black hair," Dean teases.

"Oh did Neville find a girl?" I grin while he blushes.

"Her name's Lianne."

"Well, Lianne was definitely interested in you mate," Seamus confirms, clapping Neville on the shoulder.

"Then let's hurry back. We've all got some things to do before the night ends."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not too fond of this chapter. The next one will have some actual Dean/Ginny pairing. Review with any comments if you feel like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter has some nice Dean/Ginny scenes. Maybe you'll enjoy it alittle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places or spells you recognize.

* * *

When we get back to the party we immediately move to the dance floor - Natasha pulling Seamus away and Neville going to find Lianne. That leaves Dean and me to dance. The music's all up beat. The dancing is close and fast. I could definitely enjoy this.

I push my body up against his chest and my hips start to sway, my arms going to rest around his neck. His hands find my hips and pull me even closer as his whole body moves in time with mine. Our foreheads are pressed together, staring each other in the eyes. We can't dance like this at the Gryffindor parties. Ron would be ripping Dean off me in a second. After a few moments of dancing this way Dean turns me around so my back is to him. I press closer to him, forcing my body flush up against his. With each move I'm making sure to brush certain places, loving the occasional hiss or groan that slips out of him. His hands are on my hips, holding me to him as if I was going to run with my hands over the top of his.

The longer we dance the more we get into it. His hands go from my hips, to massaging the fabric on my waist, to roaming any body part he can get his hands on. While his lips take to the skin of my neck, my hands travel up my sides and around his neck, threading into his hair. There is no way to tell any space between our bodies. We're moving fast and close, just as the music calls for. As his hands brush the undersides of my breast I moan softly and all thoughts leave me. All I can think about is how good it feels just to be close to him. I want to be back at the castle now. I can't explore him the way I want to here.

Once the song ends I pull away, earning a disappointed groan from Dean. After quickly explaining that I'm going to get us drinks before we get too worked up and a promise for more later, he lets me go. I walk away, laughing at the admiration he's giving my retreating back. I don't look back but I can just picture the grin on his face.

I quickly make my way to the drink table where I see Neville with a girl. After making introductions and a few minutes of friendly chat we all make our way back to the dance floor. The sight there, however, was the last thing I wanted to see. There before me is a wide-eyed Dean trying, in vain, to escape the blond and brunette girls who have him pinned to a wall and are grinding up on him. The one is even trying to kiss him! Something inside me snaps and a growl makes its way out of my mouth, startling those around me.

I vaguely hear, "Oy! Seamus! I need your help _now_!" in the background as I rush forward and pull the two girls off him by the hair. They both give startled screams, effectively drawing the attention of the nearest people who, in turn, gather everyone else's attention. Neville and Seamus are at my sides instantly, making me release the girls' hair.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" one of the girls asks.

"Me? What the bloody hell is wrong with _me_?" I laugh humorlessly. "You and your slutty little friend are the ones grinding up on _my_ boyfriend!" I holler.

"He wasn't complaining," the blonde one says smugly.

"Maybe that's because you kept trying to kiss him and he was afraid if he opened his mouth you'd take that as an opportunity that he wasn't offering!" I say fiercely.

"Oh please, you're nothing special. He'd be lucky to have either one of us," the brunette says haughtily.

That's it. I rip my arms out of Seamus and Neville's grip and swing a punch at her. The blond jumps in to help her, earning her own punch. This goes on for a few minutes, many boys hollering encouragements in the background. Neville and Seamus are trying to get me off, but I won't budge. I'm effectively throwing punches, kicks, anything painful at the two girls. Unfortunately Neville and Seamus finally manage to hold me back long enough for Alessia and Natasha to pull the girls up and place themselves in front of them.

"Gin you've got to calm down," Alessia says.

"I'll calm down when those bloody tramps stay away from my boyfriend." That said I look to Dean, who's standing stock still against the wall, seemingly in shock.

"They didn't know Gin."

"Yes, cause the way we were dancing just minutes ago you never could have known we were together," I say sarcastically. "Either way he was trying like hell to get away from them."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave," a different blond girl says before Alessia can respond.

"Come on now, if that was your boyfriend you'd have done the same," a familiar male voice says.

"I don't care Justin. I don't know this girl and she's starting fights at my party, in my house. I'm not having that," she says firmly.

"Well she's my friend Brittany and in case you forgot this is _my_ house too. And she wouldn't have been starting a fight if people would just leave her boyfriend alone. This is the first time she's left his side tonight, it's obvious he's a taken bloke."

"Pick better friends then Justin." Justin turns red at this and I quickly interrupt before he says something he'll regret.

"It's alright Justin, thank you though. We should be heading back to school anyways. Have to be back before they realize we're gone you know." Before I leave though I turn to Brittany. "Thanks for throwing such a lovely party. And I don't think you should criticize Justin's friends, it's not like yours are that great," I say coldly, before giving a pointed look towards the blond and brunette who are still hiding behind Alessia and Natasha.

I go over to Dean, who's just leaving his state of shock, and take his hand leading him to the door. Neville, Seamus, Natasha, Justin and Alessia follow us out.

"I'm sorry about Brittany. She didn't get the cool family traits like I did."

"She didn't get any good traits at all," Alessia corrects him.

"Oh well, must have been a birth mix up. I think the body tried to equally distribute traits, but me, ever the better one, stole all the cooler traits from her. So it's really my fault," Justin says.

"You're one odd bloke Justin," Neville laughs.

"Yes, but at least we've established I'm the better twin," he grins.

"We're really glad to have meet you guys," Alessia says. "Try to keep in touch sometime will ya?"

"We'll definitely try," I promise.

After all the goodbyes are said we head back to the bush we'd hid behind earlier and silently get our brooms out. The guys enlarge them and with a quickly cast point me spell we head off towards the castle. We flew in silence the whole flight. Dean hasn't even spoken. I hope everything's okay with us. I know he's never seen me act like that before, none of them have. I just couldn't help it.

Once arriving in Hogsmeade I pull out Harry's map and we sneak back inside the castle walls. We head straight for Nathaniel's portrait, where we previously decided to stay for the night.

"Starkers."

"How'd the night go?" Nathaniel asks excitedly.

"We'll explain it all in the morning, we promise. Right now however, we've a little… situation to take care of," Seamus says gesturing with his head towards me. Nathaniel nods silently and opens for us.

"Alright let's have it," I say once we're all situated on pouffes. "I know you've each got something to say about my actions.

"Well blimey Ginny. What was that all about?" Neville asks

"You saw them Neville. You _saw_ how they were all over him."

"You could have handled it differently Gin. In school when any other girls flirt with him I don't see you pulling them away by the hair and beating the crap out of them," Seamus says.

"Those girls weren't flirting! They were bloody well _groping_ him!"

"Ginny, doll," Dean says quietly, "you're bloody terrifying when you're that mad." I can't help it; I giggle lightly.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just couldn't help it," I say.

"Guys, could you give me and Gin some time alone?" Dean asks the others.

"No problem mate," Seamus says getting up.

"We'll just be heading to bed," Neville adds on. "We'll set up some silencing charms for you guys to get your privacy." That said they head to the other side of the room where we've transfigured the extra pouffes into mattress and, after casting the promised charms, get ready for bed.

"Why Ginny?"

"I don't know," I answer ashamed of myself, "I just couldn't help it. Once I saw them on you I… I don't know, I snapped."

"Oh doll, I thought you knew you never have to worry about me with another girl."

"I know. I saw you trying to get away. That just made me angrier though, they were forcing themselves on you."

"Oh I know they were. They came out of no where and shoved me into a bloody wall. I'm glad you got them off of me. I knew you got jealous sometimes doll, but you just lost control."

I can't tell if he's really angry with me or not, but I'm ashamed of myself either way. I could have handled that so many other, better ways. Instead I go and duel like a Muggle. What happened to my scheming mind? I could have come up with more clever ideas.

"Ginny?" Dean asks after I don't respond.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he smiles.

"I love you too," I smile back.

"I know you probably think I'm angry with you, but I'm not." Thank Merlin. "I'm more just astonished by it all. I couldn't even move after you pull them off of me. I know I should be scolding you for your actions. And I should probably be upset at you for losing your temper so easily, but I can't. My feelings are a mixture between pride, love, wonder and a bit of smugness."

"Pride? Smugness? What've you got to be proud or smug about?" I ask confused.

"Well I'm proud of you. You can really hold your own doll. You took down two girls and have what, one bruise and one scratch? You made off far better than them."

"Well, like I've said before, I have 6 older brothers and my closest friends are three older males," I grin.

"As for my smug feelings, you just beat up two girls solely because you don't want them touching me. I think I have a right to feel a little smug about that. It proves that you really love me and raises my confidence all the more."

"Confidence? You've never had any problem with confidence," I laugh. "You and Seamus both could actually do with a little less if you ask me."

"I'm talking about confidence for something else though love." He grabs my hand to pull me off my pouffe and into his lap.

"What do you need confidence for then?" I ask confused.

"Well doll, you know I love you obviously. And now that you've firmly washed any doubts of your feelings out of my head I want you to have this," he says, handing me a wrapped gift from in the drawer of the closest table.

After thanking him I unwrap the gift and gasp. It's an antique heart shaped diamond necklace. It's clearly a Muggle piece of jewelry, but it's gorgeous all the same.

"It was my mum's necklace," Dean whispers, "passed down in the family. It always goes to the eldest child. If the eldest is a girl, it's for her to keep. If the eldest is a boy, like it is in my case, it goes to their wife. Now I know we aren't married, and I'm not asking you to marry me right now, but I'll love you forever, and when you graduate, I intend to ask you to marry me. This right now, is a promise of that. If you don't want that promise, simply don't accept the necklace," he explains nervously.

I'm shocked. He's obviously given this a lot of thought. It's not something he'd do on a whim. And he wants to marry me after I graduate? Bloody hell. I love that boy so much. There's no question in my mind as to whether I'll love him forever or not either. I know I will. I wonder what his mum said when he asked for the necklace. I do like her a lot. I'm sure she was thrilled to know he was so serious about me.

"Gin?" he asks worried. Apparently I spaced out with my thoughts again.

"Could you do me a favor Dean?" I ask in a neutral tone, loving that I can turn him into a nervous wreck.

"Sure," he answers confused.

"Could you clasp this around my neck?" I ask, gesturing to the necklace. Relief washes over his face.

"No problem doll," he says eagerly. Once it's clasped firmly around my neck he pulls me straight in for a loving kiss. "You had me worried you'd say no."

"Sorry about that. You know how I get so lost in thought. Which reminds me, how'd you're mum react when you asked for the necklace?"

"Oh she was delirious. She's actually been waiting for an owl everyday since the beginning of school to hear If you've excepted it or not."

"She's been waiting since the beginning of the school year? Dean how long ago did you ask her for this?" I ask in wonder.

"I asked in the summer, just after you came to visit for your birthday." I can't tell when he blushes because he's dark skinned, but I can guarantee you if he wasn't he'd be red as a tomato right now. I wordlessly pull him in for a kiss. This is the best Halloween I've had so far in my sixteen years. It'll definitely be a Halloween to remember. Nathaniel is going to love our night: games, pranks, dancing, fighting and now some romance too. I hope he'll achieve his vicarious thrill from it all.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be one more part to this. It'll have Nathaniel, Ron, Harry and Hermione. And maybe, for some fluffiness, Dean and Ginny will write his mother a letter about her acceptance of the necklace. I hope you've liked this though. Review with any comments if you'd like.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. Just some silly things I wanted to add on. More picking on Ron, that always amuses me. Thanks for reading my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, places or spells you recognize.

* * *

"Fantastic!" Nathaniel says excitedly after we tell him about our night. "Free candy, parties, pranks, dancing and you even mixed in some fighting!"

"One more thing happened last night," I say, earning confused looks from Neville and Seamus and a goofy grin from Dean.

"What's that?" Nathaniel asks excitedly.

"Well, romance of course," I say as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Seamus met a girl named Natasha who he hit it off with wonderfully. Neville spent some time with a girl named Lianne. And Dean gave me this lovely necklace."

"When'd he do that love?" Seamus asks.

"After we went to bed obviously," Neville laughs.

"Alright hold it up for me Ginevra." After examining the necklace as close as a portrait can he beams at Dean. "Lovely piece of jewelry you picked out there."

"I didn't pick it actually, it gets passed on through my family."

"Well now, giving the girlfriend family heirlooms now? Must be something serious between you." We both grin at him and quickly turn our gazes to each other.

"Something serious indeed, Nathaniel."

"What did I miss?" Seamus asks confused.

"He passed down a family necklace Seamus," Neville explains. "As in, something that's supposed to _stay_ in the family."

Seamus just stares ahead blankly for a minute before the implications actually register in his head.

"Oh…_oh_! Way to go Dean!"

After everyone's laughter at Seamus dies down Nathaniel continues on with his praise of our night.

"You did well. I think I've sufficiently had a happy vicarious Halloween."

"Glad to be of assistance," I smirk.

"Now, you lot of young-ins have many months ahead of you before the lads here graduate. Correct?"

"Correct," we chorus.

"And how often will I see you back here in my room?" he grins.

"Oh, let's just say I wouldn't plan to have anyone else in here this year." A mischievous glint enters my eyes as I think up all the ways to make my boys last year of school memorable.

* * *

After talking to Nathaniel we decide to sneak down to the kitchens for a late breakfast while everyone else is at the Quidditch match and immediately retreat back to his room to hide out until it's time for lunch.

"I don't know how my Halloween will ever compare next year with out you guys." They share a quick look and each turn to me with promising grins.

"Well you know Gin, you could always sneak out," Seamus suggests.

"Then we'll meet you in Hogsmeade," Neville adds on.

"And we can have another Halloween to remember," Dean finishes.

"Sounds like brilliant plan. Maybe we can go to the same place if we keep in touch like they asked? So long as we don't run into Ron, Hermione or Harry anything's good," I grin back.

"Oy! Ginny!" Ron hollers walking towards us, Hermione hastily follows him and Harry strolls behind at a leisurely pace. What? If I mention his name he thinks that's an invitation to join us? That surely isn't my intention ever.

"Good afternoon Ron. Lovely day isn't it?" I remark casually.

"Where exactly were you last night?"

"It was Halloween Ron and there are hundreds of people in this castle and many parties. Did you honestly expect to see me last night?"

"No I didn't, but none of your friends had seen you. So I repeat, where were you last night?"

"None of my friends saw me," I repeat while turning to my boys. "Did you lot see me last night?"

"I'm pretty sure we crossed paths several times," Neville grins.

"And I'm pretty sure you're the red head I was flirting with last night love," Seamus says, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"Well, I was either dancing with you or some other girl who looks exactly like you doll," Dean laughs, not even bothering to hide it. I turn back to Ron.

"Which friends did you ask about me then, because it obviously wasn't my closest ones?" I ask sweetly.

"Is everything a bloody joke with you four?" he screams.

"No, not everything."

"Except of course, when it comes to certain things."

"Then we just can't control it."

"And you, dear brother of mine, are one of those certain things we just can't control it with."

"Ginny! Don't talk to your brother like that," Hermione scolds.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione. I'll very well work on that."

"Yes, you better. I won't hesitate to write your mother and tell her your being difficult with Ronald."

"Seriously Hermione, you need to loosen up."

"I've been saying that for years," Harry finally adds to the conversation with a small smile.

"You're as bad as they are sometimes Harry," Hermione says, obviously miffed.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's true," Harry grins.

"Wait a minute!" Ron hollers again. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"Uh…had a little mishap while I was dancing Ron. Nothing to worry about," I say quickly. I forgot all about the bruise and the scratch. At least the scratch is on my shoulder so he won't see that.

"Like I believe that."

"It's fine Ron, I'm not dying from it."

"If it's nothing you can tell us where it came from," Hermione says in a superior tone.

"I told you, I did it while I was dancing." This isn't entirely a lie, dancing had started it really.

"You know full well that none of us believe that."

"Just leave he alone for now guys. She's obviously not going to tell us and I'd like to go eat before lunch is over." Thank Merlin for Harry!

After some grumbling from Ron, Harry finally directs them towards the other end of the table. Just before he leaves though he turns and says to us quietly, "I'd be liking my map back soon please." And with a wink he was gone.

My boys and me burst out in laughter gaining many odd looks. I guess Harry really _is_ smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

* * *

_Mum, _

"Mum? You're just going to start it off mum?"

"What's wrong with that? She is my mum."

"Yes, but when you write me letters do you just put Ginny?"

"No, I put Dear Ginny, but you're my girlfriend."

"So? She's your mother and you love her, now start over with Dear Mum."

_I'm writing to tell you I have brilliant news._

"Oh so you're writing this letter by yourself are you? Please remind me then why I'm sitting here."

"Alright alright, you're tough sometimes doll."

_After a ridiculously long wait where she blanked out like usual…_

"DEAN! You aren't writing that to your mother! If you feel you must put it in, try to do it a bit nicer will you?"

"Anything for you doll."

"Good, good. Now let me write something in there real quick."

"I'll write it, it's to my mum!"

"You're such a baby sometimes! I just want to add two or three lines. I think you can survive watching for that long."

_I'll owl you again soon._

"That's all your putting?"

"That was the plan."

"No way."

"What would you rather I put then doll?"

"Maybe you should mention Neville is coming over the holidays. You know she'll want to know before he just shows up."

"Okay Gin. If you think that's best."

_See you in a few months,_

_Dean and Ginny_

"Dean!"

"Yes Ginny? What's wrong with it now?"

"You're writing to your mum. You always sign a letter to your mum or dad with either Love, With love, Yours always, I love you, anything like that. You see the trend?"

"Okay doll. I'll write this one more time. If it's not good enough for you, you'll be writing it so it's up to your standards."

_Dear Mum,_

_Ginny and me are writing you to tell you we have brilliant news. I finally gave her the necklace last night. I explained to her what it would mean for the future. Though she scared me half to death getting lost in thought and not answering right away, she did, in the end, accept._

_Oh hold on, she wants to write something…Thank you for letting Dean offer this to me. I'm sure the necklace is very important to you, I know it is to me. So again, thank you. I'll let Dean finish up the letter now._

_Ginny and Seamus will be over for the holidays again. I'm sure you expected that though. What I really wanted to tell you is that Neville will be over too. You haven't met him yet, but he's coming anyways. He's a pureblood (you know full wizard family) and we've decided to introduce him to the non-magical lifestyle._

_As you see mum, things are going great with us. We've got to get going though. We're meeting Seamus and Neville soon._

_With love, _

_Dean and Ginny_

"Perfect."

"I bloody well hope so. You know my mum won't even believe I wrote this. It's not my usual style."

"She'll just know I helped you love. And I am expecting payment for my help you know."

"What kind of payment may I provide for you?"

"I think several kisses will do."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading my story. Review with any comments.


End file.
